The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son
by Nalaiscool
Summary: Alan had a wonderful life. He was murdered over a petty amount of money, reborn as a Shiny Mew, and struggles to adapt. More information is available in the Prologue.
1. Prologue

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter one

Time is the Sum of the Past, the thoughts of the present and the dreams of the future. Time is something everyone has, but some people choose to spend it wisely, while others decide to waste it on frivolous pursuits.

In my previous occupation, I was nobody. I spent most of my time on what others thought were wastes of time. Little did I know that my "Time-wasters" would be vital to my future.

I am Alan Johns'son, and I am a Gamer. Not those hardcore gamers that spend hundreds of hours every month sitting in the same chair, rather, one who was delighted by the stories behind the games. I spent countless hours reading books, studying strategies, and perfecting plans. I spent all of my free time scouring libraries and game stores, looking for the perfect game story. I discovered many books that were NOT about video games in the process. Encyclopedias of fine arts forgotten to modern man...How to forge likeness into steel, how to chisel life into marble, how to carve a soul into a piece of wood, how to put your heart into music. I placed all my efforts into searching for more knowledge, and I was well rewarded. I found ways to purify water, ways to improvise weapons, ways to fight, and ways to live.

Though my life was uneventful, I thought it was wonderful.

Right up until I died.

You read correctly.

I died.

I was on my way home from another fruitful trip to the library, in which I studied archaic camouflage, when I held up by an armed gunman. He demanded all of my money, but I only had a dollar on me. He was rather upset when I showed him my mostly empty wallet, and he shot me in anger. It doesn't hurt, really, being shot in the head. It's over before you even know it happened. But something happened in my death, I don't really know how to explain it. I felt like I was being pulled apart, as if I were a toy two children were fighting over. As soon as it began, it started to wane, and then a new sensation occurred. I felt like someone was shaking me by the shoulders, and I opened my eyes. I saw what appeared to be a man clothed in white robes with a large golden sash as a belt. I thought he had similarities to the stereotypical 'God' that Christians expect, but there was some oddity to him that I could not quite identify.

I kneeled in his presence.

"Lord," I spoke quietly, not daring to raise my head. "Please… forgive me for being a horrible person in my childhood. I am not even worthy to look at your feet, let alone be in your presence." I began to cry wholeheartedly as I thought of all the horrible things I had done… things that I wish had never happened.

The man placed his hand upon my shoulder and I began to cry for a different reason… Joy. I could feel the endless kindness and forgiveness radiated from his touch. I knew that he loved me far beyond any form of measurement, and that now I was his again. I had but one regret pierce my mind. The fact that I never got to put my knowledge to use.

The man smiled, and patted me on the head, and I was filled with knowledge about my future fate. I somehow knew that I was to traverse every dimension in the games I loved, for their universes needed heroes. I was to assume the role of Hero in my most beloved of realms…Fantasy.

I now go by many names, monikers, and titles, but that matters little.

No matter what happens in my quest, no matter what tragedy befalls me, one thing shall never change.

My name is Alan Johns'son, and I am the Hero you seek.


	2. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter two

When I opened my eyes, I wondered for a moment if I had. I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness.

(Where am I? What's going on? Am I dead?) I wondered. (Nah, I can't be dead. How would I be thinking?) I shook my head, only to feel liquid moving past my ears. (Wait a second…How am I alive if I'm submerged? Shouldn't I need to breathe to live?)

I was now nearly dizzy with confusion, and decided to feel around myself to find out where was. I reached out tentatively, and came up against a smooth surface. I quickly yanked my hand back. Yeow, that was COLD! Okay, I was in some container of some kind. That answered my question of where I was.

(All right… Time to make sure that I'm physically okay. First things first; Legs?) I wiggled my legs. (My legs seem to be working. That's a good sign… now for the arms.) I moved my arms up, down, left, right, and in circles. (Sore, but still functioning. Now, let's see if I can break out of this place.)

I hit the side of my prison as hard as I could, but it did not budge. It did feel like it could break with more force though, so I continued my efforts. After what seemed like an eternity, I managed to chip a piece off of my prison. Some of the fluid dribbled out, but not enough to allow breathing. My mind suddenly was hit with an inexplicable urge to see light, so I continued hitting that wall with everything I could; Feet, Hands, Shoulders, heck, I even used my head once. It hurt, so I decided to continue the job with my side. Bit by bit, the hole grew larger, and more fluid escaped. I could see very dim light coming in through the hole, but it wasn't enough. I wanted- no, NEEDED- to see more light! I continued bashing the wall, and after what seemed like days, I managed to enlarge the hole enough so that I could poke my head out. I did, and was rewarded by being temporarily blinded. I quickly pulled my head back in and suddenly realized that I was now breathing, which was a nice surprise. Apparently that liquid was oxygen rich, but now that it was mostly gone, I needed to breathe. I pushed hard against the weakening cell, and suddenly found myself out in the light.

HOLY CRUD! LIGHT! COLOR! SOUND! My senses were blasted to levels I had previously thought impossible. I shut my eyes, and whimpered. The light I had so desired was now causing my brain incredible amounts of pain. The cold wind was not helping matters at all, to say the least. It was FREEZING outside, but from the looks of the nearby foliage, it had to have been summer still. If it was summer, then why did I feel so cold?

Ignoring my shivering for a moment, I looked around to discover that something was amiss. The trees were HUGE, and even the grass was gigantic compared to normal sizes. Either the world had gotten bigger, or I had gotten smaller. I tried to walk around to explore my surroundings, but my feet refused to support me. I quickly tripped and fell on my rear, feeling tears rush to my eyes. That HURT! Suddenly I realized I was sitting on something, so I stood on my wobbly feet again, and looked to where I was sitting. I saw nothing at all.

(…Must be imagining things again.) I thought; right before something poked me on the back. I spun around, and fell as I tripped over something. I shook my head, slightly dizzy from my fall, and looked at the thing that had tripped me.

"What the heck is that?" I yelled, looking at the long alien appendage lying upon the ground. It was covered in blue fur, had a very fluffy looking tip, and was nearly as long as I was tall.

It was a Tail.

I kicked it away, only to cringe in pain.

It was MY tail.

Which made me think of three questions…

Where am I?

Why am I here?

And the biggest one of all…

"What the heck am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter Three

There I was, sitting on the grass and shivering.

I could not believe it.

Not only was I NOT dead, but now I was an animal. It made no logical sense at all.

*SNAP*

I froze at the sudden sound of a twig breaking. Someone was coming, and my legs were refusing to allow me to run. There was nothing I could do but wait for my impending fate.

"Oh my Arceus, it's a SHINY MEW!" someone squealed.

It sounded like a young man to me, about age 20 or so. However, the age of the person in question quickly left my list of priorities when I was picked up and pulled into a vice-like grip that some would call a hug.

'Gah! Lemme go!' I yelped.

"Aww… it likes me!" he squealed, hurting my ears slightly.

'Hey, hey, put me down please! I don't like being squeezed to death!' I protested, but I received no reply except the chuckles of a young Fan-boy.

"You look a lot smaller than the books say you should be." He held me at arm's length, and scrutinized me. I finally got a good look at my assailant. He was about 6 feet tall, give or take 5 inches, had rather messy short brown hair, and was a little on the heavy side. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue and orange jacket over a red t-shirt. He was also wearing camouflage cargo pants, and brown hiking boots. He had an appraising look in his eyes as he looked me over.

'Um, I'd really like to sit on the grass now. Could you please put me down?'

He appeared to ignore my question, and looked at me funny.

"Wow, you're tiny." He said, stating the obvious. I was barely a foot tall.

I looked at the ground, then up at him. Then it hit me.

I was a Blue Psychic Kitten, and I was helpless.

I began to cry, not because I was afraid, but because I was so frustrated and confused. I had no idea what was going on, I was hungry, I was tired, and I was thirsty. I was cold, and I was alone, and there was nothing I could do.

The guy set me down on the grass, and got on his phone, whilst I continued crying.

"Hi, is this the Endangered Pokémon Association?

...It is? Good. I found a Mew.

...Yes, you heard me right. I said I found a Mew. It looks really tiny.

... About 2 feet from ears to tip of the tail.

… It's a HATCHLING!"

He looked at me, obviously distressed. I had stopped crying, but was still sniffling.

"…No, no, the mother isn't here.

…So you are saying that its egg was abandoned?

…Dear Arceus, I hope not. That's something no child should have to go through.

…So I could adopt this one then, as it would likely not survive?

…Yes.

…Absolutely.

…Of course.

…I'll be there in 30 minutes to sign the papers. Thank you sir, and have a nice day."

As he hung up the phone, he punched the air in delight.

"YES! Just wait till my friends hear about this!"

I suddenly found myself being cradled in the guys' arms. He was being MUCH more gentle now, and it actually felt nice being held. His jacket smelled nice; smelled like a mixture of pineapple, cherries, and some exotic plant I could not identify. A short 3 minute walk later, we encountered asphalt. It was obviously a nature trail, because the forest had mostly taken over the path. My 'caretaker' (For lack of a better word), had obviously been hiking along the path.

"Okay little friend, I'm going to make sure you get a good place to stay. I just hope my parents don't mind." He sighed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that Pokémon? You know the trail rules! Take nothing but pictures, and leave nothing but footprints!" Yelled someone behind us.

"Damn… it's the Rangers." My Keeper muttered. "This ought to be REAL fun…" he moaned.

"Holy Mother of ARCEUS! Where on EARTH did you find that Mew? It's a HATCHLING! Put it back NOW, or I'll call the police!" Yelled the Ranger, even though he was only 4 steps away from us.

"It's an Orphan. I called the EPA, and they told me to bring it there. They said there might be a chance for adoption. I am acting within the Law, and I am doing this Pokémon Species a favor by giving this Mew a chance to live." My Protector said with a dull voice, as if this happened regularly.

"I need to make sure you are not a Rocket. Full name, please." Barked the Ranger.

"Christopher Reynard Foxe III" He said in a bored voice.

The Ranger pulled out a Camera and snapped a picture of Chris, and pressed a few buttons on the back.

"… Okay, looks like you check out. However, you might want to take precautions with that hatchling. Cover it up with your coat or something. It would be horrible if the Rockets got hands on it." warned the Ranger.

"Yes sir. I never go looking for trouble, because all-too-often trouble finds ME." Chris moaned.

As we watched the Ranger walk off, I saw Chris make a VERY rude hand gesture at his back.

"Stinking Rangers think they are better than the police… ANYONE can qualify to be a Ranger if they have the right attitude." Chris ranted.

Chris set me on the grass, and removed his jacket. He then unzipped a pocket on the inside, and removed what looked like a harness. He strapped the harness around his chest, and then picked me up, and put me in it. It was surprisingly comfortable, almost as if it was custom-made for me.

After that, we walked- I mean… CHRIS walked down the trail for a good twenty-five minutes. I was watching the scenery pass with curiosity. All of the foliage was foreign to me. Strange bushes filled with even stranger fruit, trees that curved in graceful arcs… even the ferns looked like they came from a science fiction novel. It was truly the strangest landscape I had ever seen.

"Well little one, here we are! Kanto's EPA branch. It's not much to look at, but hey, at least it has air-conditioning." Chris said, pulling his jacket out of the way so I could get a better look.

Well, he was right when he said it wasn't much to look at. I was surprised that the place wasn't condemned. The old weather-beaten brick walls were covered with cracks, ivy, and water stains. I was half-expecting it to crash to the ground under sheer disrepair. In places, the walls had sheets of plywood bolted onto it. I assumed those patches were covering holes caused by one of the less-enthusiastic visitors. Even the corrugated sheet-metal roof looked like it was held together with duct-tape and prayers.

'Are you sure it's okay to go in there? I am fairly certain that it could collapse if you leaned on it.' I asked Chris, obviously concerned.

"I know what you mean, little fella. It really does look like a real patch-job. I wonder how much funding they receive… Obviously not enough." Chris answered, shockingly.

'Wait a second, you can understand me?' I asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Yeah, I can understand you... well, sort of. It's more like interpreting emotions, and vocal pitch, more than actually hearing words." Chris explained, scratching his head in slight embarrassment.

'Well, that's better than nothing, I guess. But seriously, I'd really like to get someplace out of this freezing cold wind, even if it does look like a hazard to life and limb.' I said, shivering slightly.

"You cold?" he asked.

'No, I ALWAYS shiver for the heck of it. Of COURSE I'm cold!' I replied, with no small account of sarcasm.

"I have the distinct feeling that my intelligence was just insulted, but never mind that now. We have a license to purchase."

Chris walked inside the slightly cramped office, and I caught sight of the receptionist before a big pile of papers obscured my view. She was about 5'11", and had blue hair. I mean REALLY blue hair… Like almost navy-blue hair. She had a uniform on, too, which I quickly identified as a Police Uniform.

"Hiya, I'm here to adopt an Endangered Pokémon." Chris said to the receptionist.

I heard an audible sigh.

"If you are serious about adopting an Endangered Pokémon, I must inform you of the rules and regulations regarding Battling, Care, and License Fees," The receptionist said in a rather bored voice. "Endangered Pokémon are forbidden to battle in a situation where the Pokémon may be seriously injured, unless the trainers' life is in jeopardy. There is a 10,000 Poké fee to license a Pokémon, and monthly health check-ups will be necessary to keep a valid license. Do you agree to these terms?" Asked the receptionist in a heavily bored monotone.

"I do" Said Chris near-instantaneously.

"What Pokémon Species will you be registering today, sir?" The Officer said, no longer bored. Apparently most people were spooked off by the 10,000 Poké Cash fee.

"Mew." Said Chris simply, and pulled me out of the harness.

As soon as she saw me, I heard a sharp intake of breath, causing me to look up at the officer in curiosity. She was obviously in shock at seeing such a rare Pokémon. I could tell that the explanations and other boring bureaucratic stuff was going to take a while, so I rolled over in Chris's arms, and dozed off.


	4. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter Four

When I awoke next, I found myself lying on a rather comfy pillow in the corner of a rather messy room.

'What the heck happened here?' I wondered aloud. 'This place looks like a category 4 storm blew through.'

I tried to stand up on my feet, but I discovered I couldn't, so I decided to crawl around on all fours.

I was surveying this mixed wasteland of linens, eating utensils, textbooks, papers, miscellaneous electronic components, and tangled wires, when I saw part of it _move_. I quickly pounced on it, and attempted to injure this monstrous being of filth, when all of a sudden a moan came from under my feet- or were they paws now?- and a rather horrid aroma arose to fill my olfactory canal. I very nearly choked upon smelling this halitosis from hell. I quickly leapt off the mountain of garbage, and hid under the little blanket near my pillow, as if it could protect me from this odiferous monster.

As I watched the mound of trash move, I saw two arms extend from beneath it, and a loud yawn issued forth from under the swell of refuse.

"What time is it…? Am I late for Class?" A very groggy sounding Chris mumbled under his blanket of garbage.

'I dunno, but I'd be willing to bet that the maids are on strike.' I said, before hiding my face again.

"It's not that bad in here. I can at least move around without falling." Chris protested.

'Dude, I thought you were a freaking garbage monster. You REALLY need to clean. I don't wanna leave my pillow. This place scares me.' I shuddered and covered my face again. I meant every word of what I said. I was NOT gonna leave my pillow until I could at least see the floor.

"Well, I think it could use a little work. I got a few hours before classes start, so I'm gonna clean a bit, and then we can get some breakfast." Chris amended, to my infinite relief.

~~ An Hour and a Half later

"There we go. At least you can see the floor now." Chris panted.

I had to admit, he cleaned more expertly than a career janitor when put his mind to it. I cautiously ventured out onto the wood flooring, and once I was sure nothing was going to bite me, I padded my way over to Chris.

'Now, about what you said concerning breakfast…' I began, but Chris cut me off.

"Yeah, about that… I read up about hatchling Mew diets, and it turns out that they can eat soft berries right after Hatching, as long as they are cut up small enough. The kitchen always has berries, so that covers solid food. However, formula is going to be slightly problematic…" Chris trailed off, seeming to notice the clock.

"HOLY CRUD, I'M LATE!" Chris yelled, making me jump nearly 2 feet in the air, and I instinctively used my claws to cling to Chris's leg. It was a good thing I did, too, as he grabbed his bag and stuffed a few textbooks and his laptop into it, then began running down the hall like Speedy Gonzales with a sugar rush. After 2 rather uncomfortable minutes of bumping around on Chris's leg, I managed to climb up into his open backpack, and relax slightly. I took a deep breath, then yawned, curiously sleepy. Oh well, it's not as if I had much to do, anyway. I stretched, and curled up on top of a book titled 'The Intelligence of Mew', and began to doze off.


	5. Chapter 4

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter Five

I was rudely awakened by several people Awww-ing loudly.

I opened a bleary eye to see that I was being cradled in Chris's arms, and that he was sitting in the dormitory kitchen.

"Dude, it's so ADORABLE… Where did you find it?" some guy asked.

"Found it in Viridian Forest. Poor little fella' was all alone." Chris answered, in a slightly sad tone.

Cue the collective "Ohhh-Noooo…"

'Perhaps you are too busy gossiping about me to notice this but, I am REALLY hungry.' I said, with obvious agitation, which was utterly lost upon all those present. I suddenly remembered a particular trait that Mew were known for in fan-fiction. While I was not sure that it would work, I figured I might as well try. I gathered my wits, and thought one phrase.

{Hey, Chris. Put me down.}

I looked up at Chris who had frozen in shock.

Yup. It worked.

"Did you just-" he started to say, before I rolled my eyes.

{No, it's an illuuuusion. Of course I 'spoke'. It's called telepathy. Anyway, set me down. I'm getting bored.}

"O-okay…" Chris mumbled, before he set me on the ground gently, and I thanked him.

(Now… let's see if I can get some snackage.) I thought, and climbed through the throng of awestruck students.

Well, I could see food already, but there was a slight problem of distance. It was nearly 3 feet above me, and there was nothing to climb on. I tried jumping, but I could barely jump two and a half feet, my paws coming within inches of the counter. As I mumbled various curses under my breath, someone noticed my attempts to get atop the counter, and helped me up. I thought it prudent to keep my telepathy to a bare minimum, so I 'Mewed' a thanks, and padded over to the bowl of fruit. Since Chris was still busy chatting, I decided to help myself to a few berries.

(Now, if I remember correctly, Cheri Berries are supposed to be rather spicy, so I should avoid them for now. Also, Orans are rather hard, so no Orans. Hmmm…)

I considered a flesh colored berry for a moment before picking it up with my paws.

(I always wondered what Pecha berries tasted like.) I thought.

I tried to bite into the Pecha, but my teeth refused to dig into it. I tried to break it open, but without thumbs it was impossible. In obvious frustration, I threw the berry across the room, narrowly missing Chris's left ear.

"What the… Who threw that?" Chris yelped, before noticing me.

I was trying to bite open a Cherim by then, but still having no luck. I smacked it on the counter in frustration, and tears filled my eyes… I was STARVING, and I couldn't even eat, though the food was right in front of me.

"Oh crud… I forgot. I haven't fed it today." Chris mumbled, earning him a glare from several people around him.

"Your Mew looks like it wants some berries, Chris. Go on and feed it, we can wait." Said a boy with medium-length brown hair. It looked as if he hadn't been sleeping well in recent weeks.

"Thanks, Adrian. Tell James I have a new friend for Leevee, and bring your Absol kit too." Chris said, and I saw Adrian's eyes light up. Adrian then ran out of the room, nigh skipping with glee.

Chris pulled a knife out of a drawer, and pulled the slightly squashed Cherim out of my paws, and began cutting it into tiny pieces that I could swallow without chewing.

I took one of the pieces, and popped it into my mouth. It had a sweet, almost cherry-like flavor, with a slight tang, almost like Cherry-Limeade. I made short work of the tasty berry, and was about to begin on a second one, when I discovered a rumbling in my chest. Was I… PURRING?

Cue the Awww-ing from the crowd.

"Looks like you found a favorite, Chris." Giggled some girl I could not see.

I disregarded her, and continued eating my berries, near feverishly. I was so hungry that I nearly choked on a larger slice of berry.

"Hey, slow down, Mew. You don't need to inhale your food, there's plenty here." Chris chided, as I continued wolfing down berry pieces hurriedly.

Suddenly I stopped eating, berry paused half way to my mouth. My ears pricked up, and the fur on the back of my neck rose. I don't know how I knew this, but someone, or something was headed my way, and it was not happy. I leapt off the counter, discarding the berry as I did so, pulled open the cupboard under the sink with my paws, and leapt inside, closing the door with my tail.

Shortly after that, I heard someone stomping about in the kitchen.

"Foxe, what's this I hear about a pet? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! No Wild Pokémon in this dormitory!"

Someone was yelling at Chris, and I had a shrewd idea who.

"Shut up, Lupin. This is sanctioned by the government, and as such, has nothing to do with the RA." Chris said, smoothly.

"I beg to differ! Wild Pokémon are a hazard to everyone's safety, and-" Lupin began, before Chris cut him off.

"It's an Endangered Pokémon."

"The hell it is! That was the excuse LAST time! You said it was endangered, but it turned out to be a common EEVEE. Eevee are rare, but not on the endangered Pokémon list." Lupin yelled, obviously disbelieving.

"You ever heard of Mew?" Chris asked, suddenly.

Lupin scoffed.

"Who HASN'T heard of Mew? They are number one on the Endangered and the Protected Pokémon list."

By now I was sweating, because I could see where this conversation would lead.

"What would you say if I said the 'Pet' you were talking about was a Shiny Mew?"

Lupin wasted no time in retorting.

"I would say that you are insane, or a liar." Lupin spat.

"Very well," Chris continued. "What would you say if I said I had proof under the kitchen sink?"

I had very little time to hide, but I managed to get mostly concealed behind some bottles of detergent. I was obviously rattled, because someone was yelling, and that someone now knew where I was.

Light streamed into the cupboard, and I was so stressed that I began shivering slightly, and pressed my back up against the wall.

Lupin stuck his head into the cupboard, and I froze up.

"Nice Plush, Chris. This is obviously fake. Even its tail looks like it comes off."

Lupin said, pulling my tail.

Now, for those of you out there without tails, allow me to explain. There are more nerve endings in a Mew's tail than in an entire human arm. They are VERY sensitive to things like heat, cold, and touch. Having your tail pulled is similar to having someone twist your arm to the breaking point, and then shaking it around a bit. It is beyond painful, and instantly initiates a fight-or-flight response. I was cornered, so flight was out of the option.

I made such a high pitched scream that it hurt my own ears, and then used my tiny claws to slash Lupin's face. I did not mean to hurt him, but to rather just make him let go. A kitten's claws, though small, are pretty sharp, so they gave him a rather bad scratch. This made him recoil in pain, and allowed me to scramble out of the cupboard, and run over to Chris. He tried to pick me up, but I leapt over his hands, and hid behind him, heart beating wildly, and tears welling at my eyes.

I was cowering, not only because I was in pain, but I was afraid of Lupin…

He was SCARY, and BIG. That's all I needed to know.

For a few moments I felt like crying for my mommy, but held back on the premise that I was a full… grown… man… oh, screw it.

{Mummy! HELP!} I cried, unknowingly projecting my voice to everyone in the room.

"Now look what you've done, Lupin! You've scared the little tyke." Chris said, obviously livid. He glared at Lupin, daring him to try to take me away.

"Okay, I concede the point," Lupin said, "That you are not lying about endangered Pokémon THIS time. However, next time, I will not be so lenient."

As Lupin passed by me, I shuddered involuntarily. This guy was scary in ways I could not place, and I did not care to find out why.

Once Lupin stormed out of the room Chris scooped me up, and hugged me.

"Did that - hurt you at all, friend?" Chris asked, concerned.

{He pulled my tail… it hurt so bad…} I telepathically spoke, as I wept openly into his arms.

Chris comforted me with petting and shushing. I did not think that would help, but to my surprise, getting scritched between the ears felt so good that I forgot what I was crying about.

"Better now, friend? How about we go to my dorm and give you a nice bath?" Chris said, soothingly.

I was about to protest, but the scratchies were making me feel so good that I couldn't do anything besides purr.

I couldn't remember anything for the next three minutes except the delightful petting and soothing. However, once I heard water start to run, I snapped out of my trance.

{What? Where am I? What's going on? Why is there water in the tub? What are you doin-}

I was unceremoniously put in the water, and to my utter horror, Chris approached me with a brush.

"Okay, now, relax 'lil friend, or this will be really uncomfortable for both of us." Chris said, placing a small yellow object in the water with me.

I glanced at it, and instantly recognized it as a rubber toy Psyduck. Apparently the 'Rubber Ducky' existed here as well.

(Seriously? Have I truly sunk this low?) I wondered, while I pushed the toy around, absentmindedly.

Chris was combing my fur and humming to himself while I sat there in the tub, sopping wet.

(I really ought to work out a way to explain my position to Chris… I highly doubt he will believe that I'm a dead guy from another dimension. I don't there's a manual for this kind of thing.)

I kept musing over my situation, whilst Chris groomed me, and after he was finished, I shook myself off as best as I could. He then picked me up in a towel, and carefully dried me.

{Thank you, Jeeves.} I said in my most pretentious tone.

Chris smirked at me, and ruffled the fur between my ears.

"That's enough sass from you, young Mew." Chris said in a tone of mock reproof.

I laughed at how silly Chris could be, and my own laugh startled me. It was a whole, pure, unadulterated burst of sheer glee. It was beyond infectious; in fact, it made me want to laugh more!

I laughed for a good two minutes, and Chris joined in with a hearty chortle. After we finished laughing, we both wiped the tears out of our eyes, and Chris carried me out into the hall.

We walked down the hall until we got two doors away from Chris's dorm, when a door opened up, and pulled us inside!


	6. Chapter 5

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter 6

As we were yanked into the room, I heard a yelp escape Chris's mouth, and all light was blotted out from my eyes due to a large quantity of auburn hair. I found myself being squished between Chris and the unknown entity, and I did not like it. I squirmed around for a moment, then I suddenly found myself able to see again, and I was looking into a pair of large blue-green eyes.

"It's SO CUTE! Where did you find it Chris? Is it for me? I KNEW you were hiding something from me…"

She spoke in a tone of sheer glee, and her voice had a calming effect on me, making me feel at ease despite my trepidation.

"Anna, calm down. I can't give an endangered Pokémon away; it's against the law! But I suppose there's nothing wrong with saying hello." Chris chuckled.

Anna gave the fur between my ears a ruffle, and I 'Mewed' a thanks. Despite me being a "Legendary Pokémon" I STILL could not reach between my ears to scratch. It was MADDENING.

"What's her name?" Anna asked, and I grumbled at her.

"Considering the reaction to you calling it a 'Her', I would assume that this Mew is a 'He'." Chris responded, as I nodded vigorously.

"Oh," Anna continued, obviously flustered. "Umm… uh… Wh-Wha- What's HIS name then?"

Chris shrugged. "I haven't named him yet, and I have no earthly idea as to what I should name him."

{You know…} I began, using telepathy {it is usually customary to ask if someone has a name, before giving them one.}

Anna paled slightly, obviously not used to having conversations with Pokémon.

"Did… did you just…?" she stammered.

{Yes, yes I did just 'speak'. It's called telepathy, and it involves sending images, feelings, and words with psychic waves to convey meaning.} I sighed.

Anna looked at Chris.

"How old did you say he was?"

Chris looked rather chagrined.

"I… uh… actually didn't. I don't exactly know his age, I just know that he hatched fairly recently, and was abandoned. I have no idea as to how he can speak, let alone why he chooses to do so. Most psychic types don't like to use telepathy." Chris shrugged.

I was bored with this conversation by now, and hopped down from Chris's arms to explore while they postulated upon my origins. Anna's room was rather spacious for a college dorm, and it seemed even bigger at my small size. I hopped up onto her bed, and discovered that she had a water bed. I leapt up and down a few times to make it jiggle, and found it rather entertaining. I then looked at her pillows. One was shaped like a Vulpix, and smelled vaguely like Chris, so I assumed that it was a gift from him. Another was shaped like an Eevee, and seemed very old and worn. It seemed to have been mended many times, and several parts were patched. As I admired it, something made a scuttling sound beneath the bed. My ears perked up, and I stopped moving. Soon, I heard it once again. There was something alive beneath the bed. I hopped to the floor and peeked beneath the bed, but I saw nothing. I was just about to leave when I saw a paper bag move slightly. I went over to investigate, and found a Riolu helping himself to Anna's chocolate.

'Hi. What are you doing?' I asked the Riolu, who gave a start and looked around wildly, until he noticed me.

'Oh, thank Arceus. I thought she found me.'

The voice was unmistakably male, and rather young.

'Why would you be afraid of being found? Don't you live here?' I asked the little blue aura-user.

'Well, yes…and no. I live in this dorm, but I don't have an owner.' He confessed, looking rather sheepish.

'Doesn't that seem like an unnecessary risk for a wild Pokémon? What if someone finds you, and tries to catch you?' I asked him.

He just shrugged.

'I may not look it, but I'm tough. I can fight off most humans. But if they have Pokémon…'

I suddenly felt a shiver run down my back as if I felt a draft, but then I had a sudden feeling of urgency…

'Hide. NOW.' I ordered the Riolu, who quickly complied. He got out of sight just as the bed skirt was lifted and Chris's face appeared to look at me.

"What are you doing down here, young Mew?" he chided, reaching out for me. I hopped over his out stretched hands, and hopped on his back. He grinned at that, and as he stood up, I hopped on his shoulder. Anna giggled slightly at the look of disdain on Chris's face as he looked at me.

"Why do you never like being held?" He asked me, exasperated.

{I like sitting more than being carried.} I replied.

He threw his hands in the air, and bid Anna farewell. She honestly looked very sad to see him go, but when he promised to come back the next day, she brightened up considerably.

Once we got back to the room, I was rather shocked to discover that it had been trashed. Chris just sighed, and dug around in the mess for a bit before pulling a rather odd Eevee out of the pile of linens.

"Leevee, what have I told you about trashing my room?" He asked it.

The Eevee was rather odd in appearance. It had the coloration of a Leafeon, but had the overall shape of an Eevee. It had a dark green bushy tail, and leaf-like ears. Its body was an odd tannish color, and its ruff was a deep forest green.

'You told me never to do it again!' It yipped, delighted.

This one sounded male, and incredibly playful.

"Why can I never stay mad at you?" Chris asked the little ball of fuzz.

'It's because I'm cute, and happy, and good at cheering you up!' the Eevee yipped at him, oblivious to his anger.

As I looked at this most unusual Eevee, I heard the clicking of claws as something moved around in the bathroom. Chris stepped over the mess, to discover an infant Absol looking in the mirror above the sink. It was rather enjoying playing with its mirror image, but Chris gave a light cough, and the Absol kit looked back quickly with a slightly guilty look on its face.

"Adrian let you guys in, didn't he?" Chris asked the kit.

'Yes, sir… he did.' replied the Disaster puppy, hanging its head.

This voice was Female, and slightly sad.

Chris let out a deep breath and gave the pup an ear-scratching.

"I know it's not your fault, I just don't like having to clean up all the time." Chris sighed.

Chris picked up the Absol, and put her on the floor. He then pulled the Eevee out of the tangled covers, and shooed them both out the door. They both looked sad at having to leave, but they left quietly without pawing at the door.


	7. Chapter 6

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter 7

After several long minutes of cleaning and scrubbing, Chris flopped on his bed.

"I REALLY don't like cleaning…" He mumbled under his breath.

While he mused over his hatred of cleansing agents and vacuums, I had decided to amuse myself with Chris's hoodie. I had borrowed one of his rulers to prop it open, thereby making myself a fort. I had then borrowed a calculus textbook to make the bottom more solid, and I had found a pencil case which I had stuck in the pocket of the hoodie. When Chris attempted to remove said pencil case, I pushed his arm away.

{Touch me treasure again, and I'll have ye keelhauled, Landlubber.} I warned him, using a horrible accent.

Chris stopped dead for a moment, a confused look on his face, then he grinned.

"Well, If it isn't the infamous Cap'n Blue-beard, the scourge of the Sinnoh Sea!" Chris laughed.

{Aye, and don't ye be forgettin' that.} I replied.

Chris chuckled lightly and pulled a textbook out of his backpack, along with what appeared to be a worksheet. He then sat down at his desk, and began his homework. I soon got bored of playing pirate, so I decided to test out my powers a bit. I thought for a minute, and finally decided to try out psychic levitation. I wondered what I would test it on for a minute before I saw that Chris had left a couple of pens sitting in a pencil cup on his desk. I concentrated hard on moving the pens, but nothing happened. I was not discouraged by this, so I tried again, this time imagining the green pen lifting itself out of the cup, and then flinging itself into Chris's shirt pocket. A loud shout of surprise confirmed my success.

"What on earth is going…on…" Chris began and then glanced over his shoulder at me, a wry grin on his face.

{Neat trick, isn't it?} I giggled.

Chris just shook his head and went back to his work.

I was still kind of bored, so I tried to levitate myself. After several minutes of increasingly frustrating failures, I gave up the attempt, and padded my way over to Chris's chair. I began pawing at his pant leg in an attempt to get his attention; an attempt which failed miserably. I then hopped onto his leg, then onto the desk. This action only garnered a swift glance from him before he got back to work. I then flopped on top of his test sheet. That got his attention.

"What now?" Chris asked me, slightly annoyed.

{I have something to tell you.} I said.

"Okay then. Tell me what it is, so I can finish my work." Chris answered, still rather annoyed.

{I wanna do something fun.}

Chris sighed heavily.

"Now really isn't a good time, young Mew-" Chris began.

{Alan.} I interjected.

Chris looked confused.

"What…?"

{My name is Alan Johns'son.} I repeated.

Chris looked at me funny.

"That's a human name." Chris chided.

{And it's MY name. It's what I call myself.} I replied.

"I can't call you Alan!" Chris said in a tone rife with confusion and exasperation.

{Yes, you can. Tell everyone who asks that you named me after an old friend… Please?} I asked, unleashing the power of begging Mew eyes.

Chris scoffed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you win. I will call you Alan. Now what was it you wanted, Alan?" Chris asked with obvious annoyance.

{I wanna go for a walk outside!} I said excitedly. This was, after all, the Pokémon World. I wanted to see what it was like!

"That's… not a good idea, Alan." Chris said, slowly.

I felt as if I had just been told that happiness was punishable by death.

{But…but…} I spluttered, tears welling up in my eyes. Chris just looked at me sadly, until he finally gave in.

"Ugh… I'm never going to finish this calculus assignment with you looking at me like that…" Chris moaned in defeat. "Fine… I'll take you to the park."

I jumped onto his shoulder and hugged him tightly in sheer joy.

{THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHRIS!} I shouted in glee, while Chris just rolled his eyes, and picked me up by the scruff of my neck and set me in his hood. It didn't hurt, but it felt kinda weird being suspended by my scruff.

Anyway, Chris left the apartment with me in tow, making sure to lock the door behind him this time. He mumbled something about Leevee, and something that sounded suspiciously like 'Repel' and 'That ought to teach him'. I wasn't exactly paying attention, as I was too busy trying not to squee. I was going to see the Pokémon world. I WAS GOING TO SEE THE POKÉMON WORLD!

"Jeez, calm down, Alan. You look like you are about to mark my hoodie with excitement." Chris chided.

I took a deep breath.

{Sorry…}


	8. Chapter 7

The Chronicles of Alan Johns'son

Chapter 8

I had never seen such a pure blue sky, nor seen greener grass. It was as if the world was young and new once again, freed from the confines of pollution and the taint of litter. The landscape looked like something from a child's fantasy. The path we were using was paved with brick, and a more expertly finished masonry project I had never seen. There were no gaps between the bricks, nor was there any mortar… the bricks were placed so perfectly that the only way I could tell that they WERE bricks, and not solid sheets of stone were the differences in the coloration. The walkway was lined with flowers of some strain unknown to me, but the effect was quite nice. There was the sound of moving water nearby, likely obscured from view by the nearby trees. The trees here seemed to be mostly coniferous, though there were plenty of deciduous trees about. From the position of the sun, it seemed to be late in morning, or perhaps early in the afternoon.

As I looked about, I noticed something rather odd. There were 'Normal' animals moving about; ones that were NOT Pokémon. I saw a rabbit hopping about near a tree, and a few birds flitting here and there. There were also numerous insects buzzing about, and quite a few butterflies floating about. I had been paying so much attention to the scenery that I had barely noticed that Chris had opened a wooden gate that led to what appeared to be a huge wooden playground. There was a small stream running through the middle of the area, and there was a wooden castle situated over it. The stream flowed happily through a viaduct in the castle walls, gurgling on its way to the other side. There were quite a few boulders strewn about the area, and several trees overlooking the castle. I had never seen a cooler looking playground in my lives.

{Wow! This… this place is COOL!} I shouted, almost leaping out of Chris's hood in excitement.

Chris lifted me out of his hood carefully, and put me onto the grass.

"I knew you'd like it, Alan." Chris chuckled.

{Chris? May I?}

"Go on, explore a bit. Have some fun." Chris said, making shoo-ing motions with his hands.

I needed no further encouragement. Chris wanted me to have fun? Fine by me! I bounded over to a 1:5 scale guard tower and tried to leap atop it. I said 'tried' because when I leapt towards the tower something pink and round bounced off my head and floated off. I fell about two feet, and landed on my butt, which would normally not bother me, but something about the fall scared me badly, and I began to cry involuntarily. I sniffled at first, then I started to cry in earnest, causing Chris to come over and pick me up.

"Aww… did that mean old Hoppip make you cry, Alan?" Chris asked while trying to soothe me.

I sniffled a bit, and then nodded.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Chris asked me, as he patted my back.

I shook my head no.

"We should probably go inside. There's a hatchling play-area in there." Chris mused, cradling me in his arms as he walked into the nearby building. As Chris walked through the automatic doors, I heard several people 'Aww…' at me. Being adorable has its disadvantages, but I honestly couldn't think of any right then. Chris walked over to what appeared to be a receptionist's desk, and rang a bell.


End file.
